Aliens - Kara x Loki
by hannadelaso
Summary: Takes place after season two of Supergirl and after Civil War but everyone is back together. Kara meets new friends and allies, as well as reconnecting with people from her past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't own any of the characters. Just the storyline and blood bond idea**.

"I'm sure you have all heard of Supergirl," Fury says showing the Avengers pixelated photographs of a figure in red and blue."We have very little information on her and can't even get a clear picture. We want you to find her and bring her here so we can recruit her."

"She's been active for almost two years now," Clint asks, "Why do you want us to bring her in now?"

"We've tried to get someone to meet with her, but she leaves all her scenes almost as quickly as she gets there." Fury replies.

"What do you want us to do?" Steve asks.

"Try to recruit Supergirl, we at least need to know the extent of her powers. We can't have an enhanced around unsupervised."

"When do we start?" Natasha asks.

"We know she stays in National City so head there, but otherwise we wait for her to come out. We just have to be ready." Fury says. They didn't have to wait long though

 _"Kara,"_ Alex says through the coms. _"Livewire is attacking civilians downtown"_

"On my way. You know, this whole arch-nemesis thing is getting annoying," Kara replies. "Winn is there a water source nearby?"

 _"Um...there is a fountain less than a block from your location."_ Winn answers.

 _"Supergirl I'm sending Agent Danvers and a strike team to collect Livewire when you are finished,"_ Hank says. _"Keep her contained until we get there."_

"Leslie," Kara calls out. "You don't have to do this."

"My name is Livewire," she yells as she hits Kara with a blast of electricity. Kara stumbles but regains her footing easily. She uses her freeze breath to push Livewire towards the fountain. Suddenly a shield comes flying past her and hits Livewire knocking her into the fountain. Kara runs to her to make sure she is restrained. As she is taking Livewire from the fountain she sees the DEO arriving. She also sees the Avengers walking towards her. Kara takes Livewire the DEO custody and assures Alex that she is all right, then heads over to the Avengers.

"Thank you for that, but I had it handled." She calls out.

"Sure you did," Iron Man says taking off his faceplate. "I'm Tony Stark,"

"I know who you are. I know who all of you are. Everyone does." Kara replies. "I'm Supergirl."

"We would like you to come with us back S.H.E.I.L.D," Tony says. "You're enhanced and we need to know the extent of your powers."

"I'm not what you call 'enhanced'," Kara says. "I'm an alien."

"Well, then you definitely need to come with us," Sam retorts.

"If you're going somewhere then I'm coming to," Alex says as she comes up behind Kara.

"Fine, let's go," Tony replies.

 **This is my first story so thanks for reading. I hope to update atleast once a week. Let me know what you think in the comments and leave any suggestions for future chapters or stories. -Delaso**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I don't own any of the characters just the storyline and blood bond idea. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I'm just not really that motivated and have a lot going on right now. Sorry again.**

Supergirl land at the S.H.E.I.L.D base along with the rest of the Avengers, who all leave to separate parts of the hellacarrier as Nick Fury walks over.

"Supergirl," Fury states. "Glad to see you're finally acknowledging our attempts to communicate."

"This is just a thank you for the help, nothing else," Supergirl replies.

"Of course. I see you have brought Agent Danvers with you."

"Agent Danvers works closely with me."

"She also your sister," Tony says as he and Bruce walk into the room.

"Kara and Alex Danvers," Bruce says.

"How did you..." Kara asks.

"Glasses don't do much to conceal your identity," he replies. Kara looks at Alex who gives her a look that says 'I told you so'.

"What...I...um..." Kara stutters. "Why did you want me to come here?"

"We want you to join The Avengers, well he does." Tony finishes while gesturing to Fury.

"Thanks, but I already work with a government organization," Kara answers.

"The Avengers isn't part of the government Ms. Danvers," Fury replies.

"Fine, but I will only help when absolutely needed." Kara answers. "Otherwise I stay in National City."

"Come to the tower tonight to meet the team," Tony replies. "I'll tell JARVIS to have a room set up for you, for when you're over,"

"Fine. See you all tonight." Kara calls as she picks up Alex and flies away. "I'm bringing my team."


End file.
